


Summer Ra*bits

by rukatsukinagatan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, I can't sleep so have rabits, Summer, cant wait to rank for hajime amirite, if ur also a suffering rabitsP this is for u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukatsukinagatan/pseuds/rukatsukinagatan
Summary: four short stories about four boys enjoying their summer





	1. Dragonfly

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes I'm aware my other Ra*bits seasonal fic was left unfinished (when spring comes around again............we shall see about that) BUT I feel like writing about my favoritest boys in the world again so please enjoy i pinkie promise I'll finish this one

There he was, his three kids behind him, plastic cup in hand, staring down one of the biggest dragonflies he had ever seen. He wasn’t sure how it snuck into the practice room, but all he knew was he couldn’t possibly concentrate on rehearsal with that thing buzzing around.

“Now’s your chance,” Mitsuru encouraged, “It’s turning around!”

“Can’t bugs like that see all around them anyway?” Tomoya asked.

“I bet you can catch it if you’re quick!” Said Hajime, “It’s like swatting a fly, you just have to move fast.”

“Okay, okay!” Nazuna said, “I’ll go fo’ it…” 

He walked up slowly, flinching when the insect twitched it’s wing. He heard a small chorus of “come on” from behind him, he could practically feel the first years’ wide eyes shift from his figure to the dragonfly.

Nazuna took in a breath and held it before leaping forward, slamming the cup down over the dragonfly. He jumped when he heard violent buzzing from inside the cup, but smiled when it dawned on him, “I caugh’ it! It’s un’er da cup!”

“Great job, Nii-chan!” Mitsuru praised, “Now we just have to get it outside.”

“I have some paper in my backpack we could slip under the cup,” Tomoya said, “Then we can let it out and finally start practice…”

“I can take it from here, Nii-chan~” Hajime approached, noticing Nazuna still looked spooked, “I work in the garden a lot, so I’m used to bugs and such.”

“T’anks…” Nazuna sighed, letting go once Hajime had a hold on the cup. Tomoya returned with a leftover worksheet which Hajime used to slide under and keep the dragonfly in as he brought it to the window they had left open for this very moment. 

Hajime took the paper away, watching as the dragon fly flew away from the building, “That really was a huge dragonfly…”

“Too big,” Nazuna sighed, “Could you close the window, Hajime-chin? We don’t need anymore creatures flying in here…”

“Nii-chan really hates bugs, huh?” Mitsuru asked.

“I’m not a fan, no.” Nazuna sighed, “I don’t like small, creepy things.”

“Thanks for taking care of it anyway,” Tomoya said, “It’ll be good to practice without worrying about that thing.”

“Of course, leave it to Nii-chan to take care of it!” Nazuna declared, “Although, I wouldn’t mind if Hajime-chin just did it either…”

“I did offer, Nii-chan,” Hajime chuckled, “I think you handled it well though, despite being so scared.”

“Hey! Don’ ma’e fun o’ me! Jus’ ge’ in position al’eady!” Nazuna huffed, going to turn on the music as the first years continued to chuckle at his expense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost wrote in that mitsuru couldn't be trusted to catch it bc last time he did he ate the bug, but i wasn't sure if that was going too far so
> 
> thank u niichan for your service


	2. Boardwalk

Mitsuru came to a skidding halt once he reached the end of the boardwalk, stopping just short of the wooden railing. He leaned over it, taking in the view of the ocean that went as far as he could see.

His moment of awe was disturbed when he heard an angry “Mitsuru!” among harsh panting. When he looked behind him, he saw Tomoya, red in the face as he now walked to the railing to lean on it.

“Didn’t you hear Nii-chan? He was asking you not to run ahead!” Tomoya scolded, catching his breath now that he was standing still.

“But I wanted to see the end!” Mitsuru exclaimed, pointing towards the ocean, “Look! Doesn’t the ocean look cool from here?”

“It looks like how it always does,” Tomoya said bluntly, though his tone was softer now, “But yeah, it’s pretty cool.”

“You guysh!” Now it was Nazuna and Hajime’s turn to come running to the edge, Nazuna stopping and crossing his arms while staring down the two (and Hajime a few feet behind him, crouched and trying to catch his breath).

“I tol’ you notta run off!” Nazuna scolded, although Mitsuru didn’t look too bothered.

“It’s not like we were gonna get lost, it’s a straight path!”

“Don’t say 'we' like I’m involved in this.”

Before Nazuna could get angrier, Hajime walked to the edge beside him, “I didn’t like running either, Nii-chan, but the view is pretty…”

Nazuna sighed, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves (and his speech), “Yeah, I guess you’re both right.”

“Seeing all this water surrounding us for miles,” Mitsuru started, stepping on the rail closer to the ground to look closer, “It really makes me wanna dash!”

“Mitsuru!” Tomoya grabbed the back of Mitsuru’s shirt, pulling him back down, “You can’t run on water, you’ll just drown!”

“I’m not saying I’m _gonna_ dash,” Mitsuru retorted, “I just really want to!”

“You don’t have a lot of self-control,” Tomoya said, “How do I know you’re not just saying that so I let you go and you jump in anyway?”

“If you really don’t believe me, Tomochan, then just don’t let go!” Mitsuru laughed, using one hand to hold Tomoya’s and the other to balance himself as he got back up on the railing.

“That’s a good solution,” Hajime chirped, going to Tomoya’s other side to mirror Mitsuru, “Mitsuru-kun looks like he’s having fun, I wanna do it too~”

“You don’t need to hold my hand, Hajime,” Tomoya sighed, “I trust you enough not to jump in…”

“Isn’t it fine?”

“I guess…”

Nazuna smiled watching the three of them take in the ocean. Mitsuru leaning over the edge worried him, but seeing Tomoya as his anchor put him at ease.

He looked from them to the ocean, “You’re right, Mitsuru-chin, seeing all that empty space does make me a little restless.” He agreed, “Whenever you guys are ready, we can go do something else.”

The four of them discussed excitedly what to do for the rest of the day before Mitsuru excitedly dragged Tomoya and Hajime down the boardwalk, a flustered Nazuna once again trying to keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess they're on vacation or something????? idk but i went on a boardwalk on vacation in June so this is born. Mitsuru being precious and hyper can i get a hell yeah


	3. Heat Stroke

“Ugh…” Hajime woke up with a groan, slowly sitting up despite how lightheaded he felt or how his muscles ached. 

He looked around, confused, ‘ _I was just at my part-time job_ …’ Rather than doing laundry on the roof, he was in the infirmary. 

‘ _I got so dizzy,_ ’ He remembered, ‘ _I must have passed out, I don’t remember walking here…_ ’

He jumped when he heard light knocking on the door. When he looked to see who was opening it, he saw Nazuna poking his head in cautiously. When Nazuna saw Hajime sitting up, he gasped lightly, swinging the door open and running in with Tomoya and Mitsuru behind him.

“Hajime-chi’!” He exclaimed, leaning over his bed, “We we’we so worrie’!”

“Nii-chan,” Hajime greeted softly, “What happened? I was doing the laundry for my part-time job, but…”

“Hajime,” Tomoya scolded, though his tone was soft, “It’s a hundred degrees out today, and you were on the roof working for over an hour. I found you nearly passed out when I went to check on you…”

“Tomochan came to get me, and luckily I was with Ado-chan-senpai~ He carried you on his back here.” Mitsuru said, “You fell asleep by the time we got here…”

“Hewe!” Nazuna thrust a water bottle towards Hajime, which he accepted gingerly, “Sagami-sensei sai’ you probabwy weren’t drinkin’ enough fluids. Why didn’t you stop and get some water?”

“I was really thirsty,” Hajime admitted, opening the bottle, “But I kept telling myself ‘after this one, now after this one.’ I thought it would be better to get all the work done I guess.”

“You can’t do the work when you’re sick,” Tomoya said, “Next time just take a short break, or you could have called me and I could have helped you out.”

“R-Right!” Hajime said, being mindful of his water as he bowed the best he could, “I’m sorry for worrying you all! I wanted to be useful, but I ended up getting in everyone’s way…”

“Hajime-chin, we’re happy to help you,” Nazuna said, “I promise, people are gonna be happier about you being healthy than they are mad that their laundry’s a little late.”

“Yeah!” Mitsuru interjected, “Next time you work outside, Hajime-chan, let’s go to the school store together and buy lots of cold water! You can work, I can dash, and we’ll both be okay!”

“You could help with his job instead of running around,” Tomoya sighed, before looking back at Hajime, “But he’s right, we should prepare next time, together.”

Hajime nodded in agreement, prompting Nazuna to pat his head, “Keep drinking, and we’ll stay here until you feel better. Sagami-sensei told us we should wait until tomorrow to finish the laundry, but like Tomochin and Mitsuru-chin said, we’ll all go together~”

“Of course!” Hajime agreed, “I’ll try and take better care of myself from now on, so please don’t worry anymore~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAJIME CARD AND EVENT ARE VERY VERY BLESSED so here's a chapter where he nearly died lmao it's okay his buddies have his back, stan bffs stan ra*bits


	4. Sleeping In

Tomoya opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the sunlight that filtered through his blinds before burying his face deeper into his pillow. He was never an early riser, especially considering how late he and his friends had stayed up the night before, and now they were all in his room.

Nazuna suggested that since it was summer break, they would have more time to come up with things like lyrics, choreography, and to research future jobs for Ra*bits, not to mention it was important to stay in shape. Tomoya thought about how that was just like Nii-chan, never taking a break, but he was grateful they had a leader who never stopped pushing them to be their best. 

Tomoya felt fidgeting at his side and lifted his head to look at Hajime, who was stirring awake. Hajime looked up at Tomoya, a small smile on his face, “Good morning Tomoya-kun…”

“Good morning,” Tomoya greeted, “Did you sleep okay?”

Hajime hummed, “We were at the school for so long practicing before we had to leave to do it somewhere else, huh?”

“We came to my place because it was closest, and Nii-chan wanted to keep working on the song but,” He yawned, “We didn’t get much done.”

“Nope,” Hajime agreed, “Where are the other two?”

“Nii-chan’s in that chair in the corner, Mitsuru’s on the floor under a blanket,” Tomoya said, “I wonder if we should wake them up…?”

“We can sleep a little longer, right Tomoya-kun?” Hajime asked, “We were out so late, my legs still hurt a little from the exercise and dancing too…”

“Yeah, Nii-chan works us hard,” Tomoya sighed, “I guess it’s worth it in the end, but it does wear me out.”

“So let’s sleep~” Hajime chimed, “We can relax until Nii-chan wakes us up.”

Tomoya nodded in agreement before closing his eyes, happy to sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nii-chan make them run during summer break...nii-chan plz spare the children
> 
> lmao sorry this took a minute to get up busy weekend + power outage that killed my wifi also it's v short lol srry
> 
> HI it's four instead of five bc I don't have time to make a fifth chapter lmao. I hope these were good though and thanks for reading! also lmao at one part mitsuru is sleeping on the floor bc i assumed in a bedroom u would have. carpet. but alas according to the anime it's hardwood so sorry for ur back mitsuru


End file.
